


but dad said monsters weren't real

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju, Monsters, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets its eye. Its <i>eyes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	but dad said monsters weren't real

The house is all twisted metal and dusty panes of glass, crooked fence posts and weeds up to her hips. It must have been a pretty place at some point, but now it's just an example of how nature reclaims everything. The blue-black stains of kaiju blood on the peeled, rotted wallpaper look like paint splatters – acidic paint splatters that are eating through the house's framework even after so many years after the Kaiju War. 

Mako walks through the front yard and up to the door hanging on its hinges, pushing it aside. She steps into the entrance and inhales probably a hundred thousand particles of dirty air that will make her sick. The welcome mat under her feet crunches, from layers of dust or bugs or God knows what else, and she's glad she's wearing heavy-duty boots.

Her eyes travel to the hallway by the staircase, where cracked picture frames have managed to stay put on the decaying wall. Mako really shouldn't be here.

She makes a move towards the hallway, but she notices movement in the corner of her eye. A figure stands at the top of the staircase, looking down at her. She meets its eye. Its _eyes._

The monster glows like poor neon lighting on a dark street. The color seems to vibrate in pulsing lines under its thick, bulky skin. The room is awash with its alien bioluminescence, and its eyes burn patches of radiation wherever it focuses.

It settles on her, and she feels the familiar sensation of melting, her skin turning to hot liquid under its scorching eyes. 

Mako screams at the monster, and it mimics her.

“Mom! Dad!” it cries, her voice coming out broken from the bulging sac in its throat. “Mom! Dad!”

“They aren't here!” she shouts, still melting. “Onibaba is dead!”

“Mom! Dad!” it wails. The sob echoes through the house, and it starts to collapse around Mako. She folds into steel and falls between the broken floorboards as the pictures in the hallway smash onto the ground.

The Kaiju Blue splattered on the walls is alive, and it turns brighter and brighter until it looks fresh - and the sound of the acid eating away at everything, dripping onto her face and eroding the steel - the acid popping and melting and bleeding sounds like an alarm clock -

She pulls the blankets off her face, gasping.

The sound continues. She pries the sheets tangled around her legs off her body and shakily stands up. 

The clock besides her bed reads seven o'clock. She's still trying to get used to a solid, decent sleeping schedule. Mako turns the alarm off and shambles towards the bathroom. 

The mat doesn't crunch under her feet. The dream drains down the sink like so many other nightmares.


End file.
